User interface panels include various user interface objects as well as content, which can be manipulated by the user. Common to any user interface is a panel area for displaying content (e.g., text, graphics, and/or the like). The panel area can be manipulated indirectly, e.g., by using a related user interface control, such as a scroll bar, to affect the content displayed in the panel area. Alternatively, the panel area can be manipulated directly, e.g., by interacting with the panel area itself, such as using finger motion on a track pad, a touch screen, or the like. While user interfaces include standard user interface widgets, the manner in which a widget is manipulated using an indirect or direct manipulation approach can be inconsistent. For example, a user frequently is required to scroll a panel area to view a portion of content. Using indirect manipulation, the user can move a scroll box of a scroll bar. When the scroll box is moved down, the content in the panel scrolls up and the user can see the content previously below the lower boundary of the panel area. However, using direct manipulation, the user holds the content currently displayed and moves the content up, thereby revealing the content that is currently below the lower boundary of the panel area. As a result, the user performs opposite movements based on which manipulation technique is employed.